Currently, much of the cost and time related to support industrial structures during erection is for a temporary or permanent bracing or shoring in a transverse direction to achieve lateral stability. Those structures still utilize bracing (permanent or temporary) in the longitudinal direction as well for stability in that axis. The temporary bracing must be then removed after all structural connections are established. There is also cost and danger involved in having builders work on temporary bracing or shoring, and for the cost of a crane to lift additional construction material up to the builders.
Another consideration related to erecting the structure is the ease and effectiveness with which such structures may be erected with simple utilization of the crane and no additional man power at the work site. One task which adds to the time, safety, complexity and cost of constructions is having additional members of a construction crew to assist the crane operator in aligning the connection of the construction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of erecting an industrial structure to avoid costs related to temporary and permanent bracing or shoring. With a novel two-way, self-bracing and aligning system, any additional man power and cost is eliminated.